Waves of Danger:Secrets of the Shadows
by MaddHatterDance11
Summary: Dark Shadows are creeping around the Clans. Eight apprentices will journey to find answers from Dreamlight, a she-Cat exiled from the Clans because she insisted her littermate was evil. When they find Dreamlight, she helps them uncover the secrets of the shadows that have lurked around the Clans for moons. This will be Book 1 of a series called Waves Of Danger.
1. Unfinished Clan Allegiances

**Hey Everybody! Writing a new story and I need your OC's! If you can review them in that's great! Here's a form.**

 **Name:**

 **Rank and Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Do you want them to die:**

 **Thanks! It means a lot! Here are the Clans at the moment.**

 _ **ThunderClan**_

Leader: Stagstar- Auburn tom with turquoise eyes. Mate of Softwing and father of Pearlkit and Redkit. (Apprentice, Swiftpaw)

Deputy: Available

Medicine Cat: Larksong-Dark brown she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes. Sister to Hawkgaze. (Apprentice, Spottedpaw)

Warriors:

Amberblaze- Caramel colored she-cat with amber eyes. Skytuft's mate.

Hawkgaze- Dark brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes. Brother to Larksong. (Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Skytuft- White tom with green eyes. Brother to Softwing. Amberblaze's mate

Darkshadow- Black tom with dark grey paws and copper eyes.

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw- Light grey tom with darker grey swirls and golden eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Spottedpaw.

Emberpaw- Black tom with golden eyes. Sibling to Swiftpaw and Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw- Calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Swiftpaw.

Queens:

Softwing- Creamy White she-cat with violet eyes. Mate to Stagstar and mother of Pearlkit and Redkit.

Kits:

Pearlkit- Petite creamy white she-cat with turquoise eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Redkit.

Redkit- Average sized auburn she-cat with white patches and violet eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Pearlkit

Elders:

Lionsight- Old Golden tom with striking blue eyes.

 _RiverClan_

Leader: Available

Deputy:Stormrain- Dark Grey tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Mistwave.

Medicine Cat: Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Reedclaw- Pale brown tom with Dark green eyes. (Apprentice, Hailpaw.)

Apprentices:

Hailpaw- Tuxedo tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Mistwave- Black she-cat with misty blue eyes. Mate of Stormrain, mother of Tidekit and Icekit.

Kits:

Tidekit- Black she-cat with Hazel eyes.

Icekit- Dark grey she-cat with misty blue eyes.

Elders:

Littlewater-Little old golden she-cat with watery blue eyes.

 _WindClan_

Leader: Eaglestar- light grey tom with white patches and navy eyes. Mates with Dawnlight, father of Falconpaw. Brother to Ivywhisker.

Deputy: Dawnlight- Ginger she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Mate with Eaglestar, mother of Falconpaw. (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)

Medicine Cat: Available

Warriors:

Breezestep- Black tom with green eyes. Mates with Hazelpaw. (Apprentice, Falconpaw)

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- Ginger and white tom with navy blue eyes. Son of Eaglestar and Dawnlight.

Hazelpaw- Golden she-cat with Hazel eyes. Mates with Breezestep. Daughter of Goldenheart.

Queens:

Ivywhisker- White she-cat with grey patches and gold eyes. Will pick an OC father. Mother to Deerkit and Flamekit. Sister to Eaglestar.

Kits:

Deerkit- White and light brown she-cat with gold eyes. Mother is Ivywhisker.

Flamekit- Auburn tom with navy blue eyes. Mother is Ivywhisker.

Elders:

Goldenheart- old and gold she-cat with green eyes.

 _ShadowClan_

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat with orange eyes. Sister to Crowfang. (Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Deputy: Crowfang- Black tom with yellow eyes. Brother to Ravenstar. Mates with Ashpounce.

Medicine Cat:Available

Warriors: Briarclaw- Dark brown tabby she-Cat with dark blue eyes. Mates with Pinepaw.(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw- Caramel tom with dark green eyes. Mates with Briarclaw.

Queens:

Ashpounce- Light grey she-cat with silver eyes. Mates with Crowfang. Mother to Thornkit and Heatherkit.

Kits:

Thornkit- Light grey tom with yellow eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang.

Heatherkit- Black she-cat with silver eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang.

Elders:

Tallstripe-dark grey tom with blue eyes

 **Thanks! I'll start the story here once I have enough characters, but I might change the title. Please review!**


	2. Finished Clan Allegiances

**Chapter 2! I'm starting the story now because people have told me it's against the rules to have an OC submission published on FanFiction. So chapter 3 will have the prologue. Cookies for:**

 **Venomheart The Dreamer**

 **Revali-Pilot-Of-Vah-Medoh**

 **Fernmoon**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not**

 **Pondfrost**

 **Animal4Life**

 **Icestorm of DeathClan**

 **.**

 **New Clan Allegiances!**

 _ **ThunderClan**_

Leader: Stagstar- Auburn tom with turquoise eyes. Mate of Softwing and father of Pearlkit and Redkit. (Apprentice, Swiftpaw)

Deputy: Icestorm-White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Larksong-Dark brown she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes. Sister to Hawkgaze. (Apprentice, Spottedpaw)

Warriors:

Amberblaze- Caramel colored she-cat with amber eyes. Skytuft's mate.

Hawkgaze- Dark brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes. Brother to Larksong. (Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Cloudtuft- White tom with green eyes. Brother to Softwing. Amberblaze's mate

Darkshadow- Black tom with dark grey paws and copper eyes.

Tigerfur-Tall dark brown with light black stripes with golden striped paws, green eyes. Mate of Moonheart and father of Leapkit, Silverkit and Dustkit.

Doveflight- Buff colored she-cat with white stripes. Indigo eyes.

Jaysky- Golden tom with a brown tail tip and jay-blue eyes. Son of Lionsight.

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw- Light grey tom with darker grey swirls and golden eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Spottedpaw.

Emberpaw- Black tom with golden eyes. Sibling to Swiftpaw and Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw- Calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Swiftpaw.

Queens:

Softwing- Creamy White she-cat with violet eyes. Mate to Stagstar and mother of Pearlkit and Redkit.

Moonheart-Beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate of Tigerfur, mother of Leapkit, Silverkit and Dustkit.

Kits:

Pearlkit- Petite creamy white she-cat with turquoise eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Redkit.

Redkit- Average sized auburn she-cat with white patches and violet eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Pearlkit

Leapkit- Dark brown tom cat with silver paws and black stripes with yellow eyes. Sibling to Silverkit and Dustkit. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur.

Silverkit-Beautiful Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur. Siblings are Dustkit and Leapkit.

Dustkit-Tall dark brown with light black stripes with golden striped paws and yellow eyes. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur. Siblings are Leapkit and Silverkit.

Elders:

Lionsight- Old Golden tom with striking blue eyes.

 _RiverClan_

Leader: Splashstar- A silver she-cat with blue-gray splatters and green eyes

Deputy: Hailrain- Dark Grey tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Mistwave. (Apprentice, Streampaw)

Medicine Cat: Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Reedclaw- Pale brown tom with Dark green eyes. (Apprentice, Hailpaw.)

Leopardpelt- White tom with dark brown leopard spots and silver eyes.

Frostleap- Pale grey she-cat with black seal's point pattern.

Lighteye- Golden she-cat with gold eyes, daughter of Littlewater.

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- Tuxedo tom with amber eyes. Brother of Streampaw

Streampaw- Black she-cat with white paws and dorsal stripe, amber eyes. Sister of Stormpaw.

Queens:

Mistwave- Black she-cat with misty blue eyes. Mate of Stormrain, mother of Tidekit and Icekit.

Kits:

Tidekit- Black she-cat with Hazel eyes.

Icekit- Dark grey she-cat with misty blue eyes.

Elders:

Littlewater-Little old golden she-cat with watery blue eyes.

 _WindClan_

Leader: Eaglestar- light grey tom with white patches and navy eyes. Mates with Dawnlight, father of Falconpaw. Brother to Ivywhisker.

Deputy: Dawnlight- Ginger she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Mate with Eaglestar, mother of Falconpaw. (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)

Medicine Cat: Sweetheart- Light ginger she-cat with a darker ginger bulls eye tabby pattern and warm brown eyes.

Warriors:

Breezestep- Black tom with blue eyes. Mates with Hazelpaw. (Apprentice, Falconpaw)

Fiercesoul- Red tom with amber eyes. Mates with Ivywhisker. Father of Deerkit and Flamekit.

Leafeye- Golden she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Paletail- Dark brown she-cat with light brown tail tip and leaf green eyes. Sister of Leafeye.

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- Ginger and white tom with navy blue eyes. Son of Eaglestar and Dawnlight.

Hazelpaw- Golden she-cat with Hazel eyes. Mates with Breezestep. Daughter of Goldenheart.

Queens:

Ivywhisker- White she-cat with grey patches and gold eyes. Mate is Fiercesoul. Mother to Deerkit and Flamekit. Sister to Eaglestar.

Kits:

Deerkit- White and light brown she-cat with gold eyes. parents are Fiercesoul and Ivywhisker. Brother is Flamekit.

Flamekit- Auburn tom with navy blue eyes. Parents are Fiercesoul and Ivywhisker. Sister is Deerkit.

Elders:

Goldenheart- old and gold she-cat with blue eyes.

 _ShadowClan_

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat with orange eyes. Sister to Crowfang. (Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Deputy: Crowfang- Black tom with yellow eyes. Brother to Ravenstar. Mates with Ashpounce.

Medicine Cat: Berryflower- Caramel she-cat with violet eyes.

Warriors:

Briarclaw- Dark brown tabby she-Cat with dark blue eyes. Mates with Pinepaw.(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Redwillow- Dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle. Sharp amber eyes.

Snakeheart- Large, muscular, brown and white tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt.

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw- Caramel tom with dark green eyes. Mates with Briarclaw.

Queens:

Ashpounce- Light grey she-cat with silver eyes. Mates with Crowfang. Mother to Thornkit and Heatherkit.

Weedwillow- Thick-furred, red she-cat, green eyes, tufted ears. Snakehearts mate, mother of Yewkit, Mistkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Kits:

Thornkit- Light grey tom with yellow eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang. Brother of Heatherkit.

Heatherkit- Black she-cat with silver eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang. Sister of Thornkit.

Yewkit- Small, brown and red tom, amber eyes, bushy red tail. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Brother of Mistkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Mistkit- Lithe, soft-furred, white and creamy she-cat, blue eyes. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Sister to Yewkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Olivekit- Black and white she-cat, green eyes. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Sister to Yewkit, Mistkit and Bramblekit.

Bramblekit-Small, lithe, brown tom, green eyes, short tail, tufted ears. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Brother to Yewkit, Mistkit, and Olivekit.

Elders:

Tallstripe- old golden tom with blue eyes


	3. Prologue

**Chapter 3. The promised proluogue and new Allegiances. I am now not accepting ThunderClan OC's. Cookies for Sofie. .Write and NightmareTheFoxWitch.**

 **New Clan Allegiances!**

 _ **ThunderClan**_

Leader: Stagstar- Auburn tom with turquoise eyes. Mate of Softwing and father of Pearlkit and Redkit. (Apprentice, Swiftpaw)

Deputy: Icestorm-White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Larksong-Dark brown she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes. Sister to Mousegaze. (Apprentice, Spottedpaw)

Warriors:

Amberblaze- Caramel colored she-cat with amber eyes. Skytuft's mate.

Mousegaze- Dark brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes. Brother to Larksong. (Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Cloudtuft- White tom with green eyes. Brother to Softwing. Amberblaze's mate

Darkshadow- Black tom with dark grey paws and copper eyes.

Tigerfur-Tall dark brown with light black stripes with golden striped paws, green eyes. Mate of Moonheart and father of Leapkit, Silverkit and Dustkit.

Doveflight- Buff colored she-cat with white stripes. Indigo eyes.

Jaysky- Golden tom with a brown tail tip and jay-blue eyes. Son of Lionsight.

Hawkstrike- sleek mottled brown she cat with black ear paws and fluffy black tail; Amber eyes. Mate of Bearshine. Sister of Lizardsplash

Lizardsplash-brown grey tom with black splotches and green Amber eyes. Brother of Hawkstrike.

Bearshine-sturdy orangish tan tom with black paws stomach muzzle and ears; dim blue eyes. Mate of Hawkstrike.

Leopardberry-sleek tan tom with black spots and vibrant blue eyes.

Apprentices:.

Swiftpaw- Light grey tom with darker grey swirls and golden eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Spottedpaw.

Emberpaw- Black tom with golden eyes. Sibling to Swiftpaw and Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw- Calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Sibling to Emberpaw and Swiftpaw.

Queens:

Softwing- Creamy White she-cat with violet eyes. Mate to Stagstar and mother of Pearlkit and Redkit.

Moonheart-Beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate of Tigerfur, mother of Leapkit, Silverkit and Dustkit.

Kits:

Pearlkit- Petite creamy white she-cat with turquoise eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Redkit.

Redkit- Average sized auburn she-cat with white patches and violet eyes. Daughter of Stagstar and Softwing, sister to Pearlkit

Leapkit- Dark brown tom cat with silver paws and black stripes with yellow eyes. Sibling to Silverkit and Dustkit. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur.

Silverkit-Beautiful Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur. Siblings are Dustkit and Leapkit.

Dustkit-Tall dark brown with light black stripes with golden striped paws and yellow eyes. Parents are Moonheart and Tigerfur. Siblings are Leapkit and Silverkit.

Elders:

Lionsight- Old Golden tom with striking blue eyes.

 _RiverClan_

Leader: Splashstar- A silver she-cat with blue-gray splatters and green eyes

Deputy: Hailrain- Dark Grey tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Mistwave. (Apprentice, Streampaw)

Medicine Cat: Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Reedclaw- Pale brown tom with Dark green eyes. (Apprentice, Hailpaw.)

Leopardpelt- White tom with dark brown leopard spots and silver eyes.

Frostleap- Pale grey she-cat with black seal's point pattern.

Lighteye- Golden she-cat with gold eyes, daughter of Littlewater.

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- Tuxedo tom with amber eyes. Brother of Streampaw

Streampaw- Black she-cat with white paws and dorsal stripe, amber eyes. Sister of Stormpaw.

Queens:

Mistwave- Black she-cat with misty blue eyes. Mate of Stormrain, mother of Tidekit and Icekit.

Kits:

Tidekit- Black she-cat with Hazel eyes.

Icekit- Dark grey she-cat with misty blue eyes.

Elders:

Littlewater-Little old golden she-cat with watery blue eyes.

 _WindClan_

Leader: Eaglestar- light grey tom with white patches and navy eyes. Mates with Dawnlight, father of Falconpaw. Brother to Ivywhisker.

Deputy: Dawnlight- Ginger she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Mate with Eaglestar, mother of Falconpaw. (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)

Medicine Cat: Sweetheart- Light ginger she-cat with a darker ginger bulls eye tabby pattern and warm brown eyes.

Warriors:

Breezestep- Black tom with blue eyes. Mates with Hazelpaw. (Apprentice, Falconpaw)

Fiercesoul- Red tom with amber eyes. Mates with Ivywhisker. Father of Deerkit and Flamekit.

Leafeye- Golden she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Paletail- Dark brown she-cat with light brown tail tip and leaf green eyes. Sister of Leafeye.

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- Ginger and white tom with navy blue eyes. Son of Eaglestar and Dawnlight.

Hazelpaw- Golden she-cat with Hazel eyes. Mates with Breezestep. Daughter of Goldenheart.

Queens:

Ivywhisker- White she-cat with grey patches and gold eyes. Mate is Fiercesoul. Mother to Deerkit and Flamekit. Sister to Eaglestar.

Kits:

Deerkit- White and light brown she-cat with gold eyes. parents are Fiercesoul and Ivywhisker. Brother is Flamekit.

Flamekit- Auburn tom with navy blue eyes. Parents are Fiercesoul and Ivywhisker. Sister is Deerkit.

Elders:

Goldenheart- old and gold she-cat with blue eyes.

 _ShadowClan_

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat with orange eyes. Sister to Crowfang. (Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Deputy: Crowfang- Black tom with yellow eyes. Brother to Ravenstar. Mates with Ashpounce.

Medicine Cat: Berryflower- Caramel she-cat with violet eyes.

Warriors:

Briarclaw- Dark brown tabby she-Cat with dark blue eyes. Mates with Pinepaw.(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Redwillow- Dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle. Sharp amber eyes.

Snakeheart- Large, muscular, brown and white tom, amber eyes, scarred pelt.

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw- Caramel tom with dark green eyes. Mates with Briarclaw.

Queens:

Ashpounce- Light grey she-cat with silver eyes. Mates with Crowfang. Mother to Thornkit and Heatherkit.

Weedwillow- Thick-furred, red she-cat, green eyes, tufted ears. Snakehearts mate, mother of Yewkit, Mistkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Kits:

Thornkit- Light grey tom with yellow eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang. Brother of Heatherkit.

Heatherkit- Black she-cat with silver eyes. Parents are Ashpounce and Crowfang. Sister of Thornkit.

Yewkit- Small, brown and red tom, amber eyes, bushy red tail. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Brother of Mistkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Mistkit- Lithe, soft-furred, white and creamy she-cat, blue eyes. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Sister to Yewkit, Olivekit and Bramblekit.

Olivekit- Black and white she-cat, green eyes. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Sister to Yewkit, Mistkit and Bramblekit.

Bramblekit-Small, lithe, brown tom, green eyes, short tail, tufted ears. Parents are Weedwillow and Snakeheart. Brother to Yewkit, Mistkit, and Olivekit.

Elders:

Tallstripe- old golden tom with blue eyes

 **Prologue- P.S this takes place long after Vision Of Shadows, so all those characters are dead.**

Deep within StarClan's hunting ground, we come across a Gathering that will determine the future of the Clans...

Mistystar stepped forward, next to 4 puddles. "Though it has been long since I lead my Clan, I know who will save us. Stormpaw and Streampaw of RiverClan. May they be blessed with wisdom. The southern puddle shimmered and showed two black and white cats with amber eyes.

Tawnypelt walked over to the puddles. "Many moons have passed since I dwelled in ShadowClan, but I have made my choice. Pinepaw and Bramblekit of ShadowClan! May they be blessed with strength." A caramel tom and a dark brown kit appeared on the east puddle

Crowfeather was up next. "I have seen two cats in my dreams. Falconpaw and Hazelpaw of WindClan! May they be blessed with loyalty." A ginger and white tom appeared on the western puddle, nest to a golden she-cat.

StarClan parted to allow Firestar through. Once Firestar got to the puddles, he sat down. "Although you have all made wise choices, the heart of evil resides in ThunderClan, so the spirit of good must dwell there also. I have watched over my Clan, and picked the noblest of cats. Age matters not, for your soul will never truly change, no matter the moons. Thus, I have picked Swiftpaw and Pearlkit of ThunderClan! May they be blessed with success!" A grey tom and white she-kit shimmered unto the last, northern puddle.

A voice called from the crowd, "They should meet when Pearlkit and Bramblekit are of age!" Firestar smiled. " A smart idea, Dovewing! Pearlkit is your great-granddaughter, is she not? We should hope she inherited your intelligence." Dovewing blushed.

"Willowshine, Jayfeather, Littlecloud and Barkface need to take visions to the leaders. This gathering is over!"

Stagstar tossed and turned in his sleep. He was fighting a ferocious badger, in the middle of a thunder path! All of the sudden, just as he was swiping a nasty blow at the beast, it faded away! He found himself on StarClaun's hunting grounds, facing the legendary Jayfeather! Wow! "J-Jayfeather?" Stagstar squeaked. Jayfeather turned towards him. "Yes. I'd normally be grumpier but Firestar says I gotta give you this prophecy. So listen up!" Jayfeather cleared his throat, and in a spooky voice intoned...

 _"Eight apprentices shall answer the call,_

 _To light or dark the world must fall,_

 _a code to preserve till the final breath,_

 _and foes shall open the doors of Death."_

Stagstars mouth fell open and he began to question Jayfeather." But how? And when? And where? And who? And why?" Jayfeather sighed. "The only thing I'm allowed to tell you is that all the leaders got that prophecy. And that it won't happen for at least 3 moons."

Stagstar wondered aloud. "3 moons... 3 moons... 3 moons, HEY! My kits will be apprentices by then! Are they in the prophecy?" Jayfeather looked around nervously and said "Hey, look at the time! It's dawn! I'll be leaving now!" As Jayfeather faded away, Stagstar thrust his forepaws into Jayfeather to try to pull him back. It didn't work. "Wait!" Stagstar yowled. " I need answers!" But Jayfeather was gone, and Stagstar was back on the thunder path, all alone. He then felt a pinching sensation in his stomach. Then he was in his nest, awake, and his daughters, Pearlkit and Redkit, clambered all over him talking about anything and everything. As he licked Pearlkit's head, he wondered if she would save the Clans. Who knew? Only time would tell...

 **And... Done! Hooray! The long awaited prologue! By the way, all credit for the prophecy goes to Rick Riordan. I just tweaked it a bit. Review and tell me what you think! Can anyone guess who the evil mastermind will be? TELL ME! Well, favorite, follow and review! I'll still take OC's but not ThunderClan and they won't have main roles.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
